The Daily Lives of Sterek
by Artemis Queen of the Night
Summary: Cute drabbles and one-shots about Sterek and the Pack! There will be: humor, fluffiness, sadness, and etc... Warning: There is implied content of rape and whatever else there may be in the future! I take prompts and requests as well! Comment them and I'll write them out for you guys! Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or Teen Wolf.
1. CLEAN UP THIS MESS!

Chapter 1: CLEAN UP THIS MESS

(Author's POV)

Stiles stared at the house in horror from where he stood in the doorway of the newly renovated and furnished Hale house. Behind him, Derek Hale smirked at most of the boys in his Pack while the girls watched with amused eyes.

What was going on, you ask?

Allison and Isaac had gotten fed up with the boys, including her boyfriend, not cleaning the mess they had created. So of course, who better to call than the Pack Mother or in this case, Stiles Stilinski, their Alpha's mate?

"Those who created this mess will stay here and help me. The rest of you guys can go do whatever.", Stiles said as he got over his shock from looking at the mess inside the house. At once, the boys who had created the mess tried to sneak away, but one look from Stiles had them frozen to their spot. Derek's smirk grew bigger as he watched his mate stalk towards the guilty ones.

"Just for that, you all have to do the work while I supervise you.", Stiles said, sweetly. At once, the guilty boys began to protest.

"BUT IT WASN'T MY FAULT! JACKSON DID IT!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! YOU THREW THE STUFF EVERYWHERE!"

"I CLEANED UP AFTER MYSELF! SO IT'S YOUR FAULT, SCOTT!"

"HOW IS IT MY FAULT?! YOU TWO WERE THE ONES WHO STARTED THAT FIGHT!"

Stiles closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath before shouting,"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

All the werewolves, not including Derek, winced as the shout hurt their sensitive hearing. Rubbing their ears to try to get rid of the ringing, they all stared at Stiles. Who knew such a loud voice could come from someone so small and weak?

Oh, wait.

Derek did.

Stiles beamed happily as the boys shut up. Then, he opened his mouth once more.

"Isaac and the girls don't have to help unless they want to. And the rest of you will get cleaning supplies and trash bags and start cleaning the mess up.

Jackson grumbled as he got to work, but quieted when Stiles glared at him. Jackson wasn't scared of Stiles, but the kid knew how to make his life a living nightmare and totally get away with it now that he was the Alpha's mate.

* * *

It took the guilty werewolves about 2 and a half hours to clean up their mess.

Of course, Isaac had tried to help, but Stiles had simply shooed the young werewolf away as he kept an eye on the cleaning wolves.

Derek, being the Alpha, had simply growled at the boys when they tried to get away from cleaning when Stiles was making lunch in the kitchen. But he didn't even have to growl because Stiles somehow sensed the boys trying to leave and had simply said,"If you don't finish cleaning the mess, don't expect food."

Food.

The weakness of every teenage hormonal werewolf boy.

Needless to say, the boys had went back to cleaning. But this time, faster and more concentrated.

* * *

That night, the entire pack gathered in the living room of the Hale household with a slice of pizza and cup of soda to watch a movie for their annual Pack Family Movie Night.

Stiles cuddling into Derek's side as the werewolf wrapped a arm around his shoulders as they both sat on a newly bought loveseat.

Allison and Scott cuddling with each other on the newly carpeted floor with a blanket.

Jackson sitting in a new armchair with his arms wrapped around Lydia's waist.

They all watched the movie silently, even Stiles.

* * *

The End.

How was it? I could've made it better, I know. But I'm new at writing drabbles and one-shots!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Grocery Shopping Part 1

Chapter 2: Grocery Shopping Part 1

(Derek's POV)

The phrase "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" had never been truer as I watched my upset and hungry mate yell at Jackson and Scott for eating everything in the house. Beside me, Isaac watched with wide and shocked eyes at how my mate was acting along with the rest of the Pack. The rest of the Pack, including Scott, didn't know Stiles as well as I did. Since Scott had spent all of his spare time with Allison instead of his best friend, Stiles had spent his spare time with me instead and who was I to complain?

My little mate finished yelling at Jackson and Scott and breathed in and out deeply before running to me. Pouting, he wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face into my chest. I unwrapped my arms from where they were crossed over my chest to wrap them around Stiles's waist and he only buried his face deeper into my chest. Resisting the urge to sigh deeply, I simply said,"Get your stuff ready. We're going shopping."

The Pack stared at me with surprised eyes. Of course, they would be surprised at the words that came out of my mouth. I glared at them and growled out one word.

**"Now."**

Immediately, the girls got their wallets ready as the boys got their car keys and wallets and ran out the door to their cars. Unwrapping my arms from my mate's waist, I nuzzled his head and said,"Come on, we're going food shopping."

Stiles reluctantly unwrapped his arms from around my waist, but didn't lift his head from where it was buried into my chest. Knowing that he was hungry, I used a finger to lift his head up from under his chin and placed a gently kiss on his pink pouty lips. Stiles kissed me back for a couple of seconds before I broke the kiss off. I grabbed my keys off of the coffee table in the living and room and offered him my hand as I raised a eyebrow. Stiles took my offered hand and practically dragged me out of my house and over to my Camaro.

Part 1 is over. What will happen in Part 2?


	3. Grocery Shopping Part 2

Chapter 3: Grocery Shopping Part 2

(Derek's POV)

I groaned wearily as I rubbed a tired hand over my face while I laid on my bed.

The Pack was never ever going grocery shopping with me and Stiles again.

What happened?

Let's see, shall we?

*Flashback*

_The others were already arguing about what food to buy inside the supermarket by the time Stiles and I got there. I didn't even have to use my werewolf hearing abilities to know that they were arguing. They were shouting and yelling loud enough. _

_"Why did we let them come with us?", Stiles asked me with wide eyes as his ears registered the sound of the argument. I shrugged and simply said,"Let's just get the food and leave." _

_Stiles nodded and got out of the Camaro to go get a shopping cart as I got out, locked my car, and waited for him by the entrance. Soon enough, Stiles came with the cart and we walked into the supermarket to get what necessary foods we needed, a shitload of junk food, and soda for whatever reason Stiles would give me. As soon as we stepped in, I nearly turned around and left because of how loud the Pack was arguing. Stiles glanced at me worriedly and I shook my head._

_ If my mate was hungry and wanted food, he was going to get it even if I had to endure the Pack's loud arguing voices. _

_I told Stiles to stay near the cashiers while I took the cart and quickly skimmed through the aisles and got the necessities, junk food, and soda that Stiles loved along with some that I enjoyed. When I was done, I quickly pushed the cart back to Stiles and had the cashier scan the stuff as we heard Jackson and Scott yell three words that made Stiles pale and me slap my face in annoyance._

_ "THIS IS WAR!"_

_ Soon, the cashiers, Stiles, and I watched in horror as food from the shelves began flying through the air. Not even a second later, the shelves were all knocked down and we were given a perfect view of the battle. _

_The girls were on the left side and the boys were on the right side. _

_Any of the civilians had simply left their stuff here and fled out and who could blame them?_

_ I looked at the cart and saw that it was half-full. Looking up, I caught the large frozen chicken that would've knocked my mate down had I not caught it and put it on the conveyor belt. I snapped my fingers at the cashier and motioned for him to hurry up and he nodded._

_ Quickly, he scanned all the stuff and told me the total came to $195.56. I pulled out my wallet and gave him $200 and told him to keep the rest as a , we quickly bagged the food and I dragged my shocked mate out of the supermarket as the fight seemed to grow louder. I unlocked my car and put the stuff in the trunk and the rest of the stuff in the backseats as Stiles got in and put the seatbelt on. When I was done, I got in my seat, started up the car, and drove back home. _

_We got home in record time and Stiles immediately grabbed a bag of chips and a can of soda to eat and drink while I put all the stuff away. When I was done, Stiles popped a movie into the DVD player and cuddled into my side as we watched with him occasionally tracing random patterns on my hand to keep his ADHD distracted. _

_At 6, I drove him home and the Pack came back at 8 with their bodies covered with food and whatever else they had thrown at each other. _

_I looked at them and sent them home._

_ There was no fucking way they were going into my house like that._

*End Flashback*

From now on, I'll do all the grocery shopping with Stiles.


	4. Family Game Night Part 1

Chapter 4: Game Night Pt 1

(Author's POV)

It seemed just like another day in the Hale household when 3 or so cars parked right outside and 10 teens were seen walking into the house all the while shouting "MOM! DAD! WE'RE HOME!"

Inside the house, Derek and Stiles were cooking up a bunch of food for the teens and themselves when they heard their pups shouting. Derek rolled his eyes half-heartedly as he continued to stir the soup he had made and his mate set another dish down on the dinner table. Soon, the teens were in the dining room with their mouths watering at the sight of all the food that Derek and Stiles had made.

They had made the favorite dishes of each teen and it seemed like there was a lot more to go around. Stiles smiled at his pups as they made grabby motions with their hands for the food. Taking pity on the kids, Stiles shook his head and said "Wash up then we'll eat."

Stiles barely had time to finish his sentence when all the kids ran upstairs to the bathrooms to wash their hands. Back downstairs, Derek and Stiles stared up the stairs in wonder when they heard the arguing of who got to use the bathroom next and who had to go last. Derek shook his head simply and finished stirring the soup before turning the stove off and ladling the soup into 12 bowls.

"You're spoiling them, Stiles." Derek said as he carried the bowls of soup over to the dining and set them at their respectful places. Stiles looked at his mate indignantly and protested "I am not!"

"Right..." Derek said as he continued to carry the bowls of soup over and setting them down. Stiles pouted and earned himself a gentle peck on the lips as Derek walked back into the kitchen. Stiles grumbled under his breath about how his boyfriend was a jerk before calling the teens down to eat.

"PUPS! FOOD'S READY!"

A second later, Derek and Stiles heard running feet and watched as the teens skidded into the room and sat down at the dining table. Derek smirked lightly before he and Stiles walked over to the dining table and sat down. As soon as they sat down, the kids looked at them and Stiles simply rolled his eyes and said "You guys can eat."

Stiles didn't even have to finish the sentence because everybody was reaching for food already. Derek and Stiles shared a knowing look with each other before grabbing some food for themselves. Then, they all settled down to eat the food that had been prepared with love or whatever it is people say that it was made with.


	5. Family Game Night Part 2

Chapter 5: Family Game Night Part 2

(Author's POV)

After they all finished dinner and washed the dishes, they all made their way to the living room of the household and the usual argument began between Jackson, Isaac, and Scott.

* * *

"WE'RE PLAYING CALL OF DUTY!"

"WE'RE PLAYING ASSASSIN'S CREED!"

"WE'RE PLAYING HALO!"

"CALL OF DUTY!"

"ASSASSIN'S CREED!"

"HALO!"

"CALL OF DUTY!"

"ASSASSIN'S CREED!"

"HALO!"

"CALL OF DUTY!"

"ASSASSIN'S CREED!"

"HALO!"

"CALL OF DUTY!"

"ASSASSIN'S CREED!"

"HALO!"

* * *

While the three of them argued, Boyd, Lydia, Allison, Derek, and Stiles kept themselves entertained by playing Uno and other card games. As Stiles called out "Uno out!" again for the last time, Jacksom, Isaac, and Scott stopped arguing and looked at him. Stiles looked back and blinked once before the three Betas dragged him into the argument.

"Mom! Tell them we're playing Call of Duty!"

"Mom! Tell them we're playing Assassin's Creed!"

"Mom! Tell them we're playing Halo!"

Stiles looked back and forth between the three of them before pointing to Derek and said "Tell him."

Immediately, the three Betas went to Derek and began pestering him. But they stopped after Derek shut them up with a simple "No."

* * *

Two seconds later, the argument started up all again.

Derek and Stiles could only watch and groan with annoyance whilst the Boyd and the girls continued playing Uno and what other card games they were playing before.

Sorry the chapter's short! And I apologize for the inconvenience but I was busy!

Inner Mind: Busy watching YouTube videos to try to find inspiration?

Me: STFU!

Me:...maybe


	6. Family Game Night Part 3

Chapter 6: Family Game Night Pt 3

(Author's POV)

In the end, it was decided that they all were just gonna play Uno and other random card games. Isaac had agreed, but Scott and Jackson had whined until Stiles threatened to make them clean the house for three months.

Would you rather play Uno and other card games or clean the Hale household for 3 months straight?

Yeah, that's what I thought.

* * *

They were playing in pairs - Stiles with Erica, Lydia and Allison, Isaac and Derek, and Scott and Jackson - for their 50th? 60th? Who knows which number this round was - game.

"UNO!", Stiles and Erica yelled out together as they put out a red 5 on top of a yellow 5.

"UNO OUT!", Isaac yelled out as he put out a blue 5 on top of the red 5 on the growing pile and Derek threw a smirk over to his mate. Stiles glared at Derek as Allison threw down a draw 4 card and yelled out, "UNO!" with Lydia. Scott and Jackson groaned as they drew the four cards to ever-growing large pile of Uno cards. If they were put in ranks, Scott and Jackson had to be at the very bottom because of the number of cards they had in their hand. After Allison and Lydia decided the color to be yellow, Stiles and Erica cheered as they threw out a yellow draw 2 before yelling, "UNO OUT!"

Stiles crawled over to Derek and made himself comfortable in Derek's lap as they watched Lydia and Allison play against Scott and Jackson. Scott threw down a bunch of 5's with the first color being yellow and the color on top being red. Lydia and Allison shared a look before throwing down a wild card and changing the color to green. This time, Jackson threw down a bunch of reverse cards before throwing down a blue 9. Allison groaned before drawing a card from the deck then throwing it on top of the blue 9.

Stiles barely managed to hold in his laughter when he saw what card Allison had thrown out.

A blue draw 2 card.

Derek chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist as Scott whined, "Babe! You're killing me!"

Jackson nudged Scott's shoulder before handing a card over. Scott smiled with glee as threw down a draw 4 card, but quickly frowned when Lydia threw down another draw 4 card. His happiness returned when Jackson threw down a yellow draw 2 card.

* * *

*5 minutes later*

The game had ended and now, they were playing separately.

Group 1 - Scott, Derek, Lydia, and Erica.

Group 2 - Stiles, Jackson, Boyd, and Allison.

Jackson groaned as he drew 16 cards from the deck and added them to the 4 cards he had while Stiles laughed maniacally and the others in their group tried to stifle their laughter.

You see, what had happened was that Jackson had started the drawing war and threw down a draw 4. To keep themselves safe, Stiles had thrown out a draw 4 card and Allison had thrown out another draw 4 card. Boyd had simply thrown out the last draw 4 card. Jackson had sputtered and grumbled under his breath before drawing the 16 cards he needed.

Stiles gave Allison an apologetic smile and Allison gave him a wide-eyed look before opening her mouth and saying,"Stiles, don't you dare -!"

The rest of her sentence had been cut off by Stiles throwing out his second to last card, which was a red draw 2 card, and yelling, "UNO!" at the same time Derek said, "Uno out."

Allison glared at Stiles before drawing the two cards. Boyd gave them all a half-smirk before throwing down a yellow, a green, a red, a blue, another blue, another red, another green, and another red 9 card. Jackson smirked at Stiles and threw down a red draw 2 card. Stiles blinked and yelled out, "UNO OUT!" as he threw down his last card - a blue draw 2 card.

Jackson and Allison stared in shock at the card. How the hell did Stiles always get the good cards?!

Stiles cackled a bit before making his way over to Derek's group and watch the game.

* * *

*1 hour and 55 minutes later*

The Uno tournament had ended and the pack members had left to go home, which left Derek and Stiles all alone in the Hale household.

Like other mature people, of course they were going to do something productive.

Normal definition - cleaning, then showering, then sleeping.

Their definition - make out passionately and clean up tomorrow morning.

Besides, normal is so overrated today!

* * *

Hi Everybody!

Sorry this took so long, I was trying to think of what I would write for future chapters and nothing came to mind.

If you have ideas or requests, please let me know so I can write it for you!

Until next time, bye!


	7. CARNIVAL

Chapter 7: Carnival Day!

(Author's POV)

Stiles could barely keep himself still in the passenger seat of the Camaro as he thought of all the rides and games at the Karnvial Spectacular, a carnival/fair/amusement park that came to Beacon Hills 4 times a year - once every season. Out of the corner of his eye, Derek smiled to himself as he watched his mate bounce up and down in his seat. His mate could be so adorable sometimes. Stiles looked out the car window one more time before he opened his mouth and asked his boyfriend for what might have been the millionth time - "Are we there yet?"

Derek suppressed a chuckle before answering exasperatedly,"Relax, Stiles. It's only 5 more minutes."

Stiles gave Derek an indignant look before exclaiming dramatically,"**_Only_** more minutes?! By the time we get there, it's probably gonna be closed!"

Derek rolled his eyes at his mate's words, but sped up slightly. And soon enough, they were parked and strolling through the carnival grounds after flashing the bracelets that guaranteed their entire 5 day stay at the carnival. Behind them, Derek could hear the rest of the Pack arrive and chatter excitedly. Yesterday, he and Stiles had made it clear that no matter what, the werewolves were not to wolf out. Knowing that the Pack would obey his orders, Derek relaxed and watched with amusing/loving eyes as Stiles looked around with curious eyes.

Spying a gray wolf plushy, Stiles immediately grabbed Derek's hand and tugged him in the direction of the wolf. Arching an eyebrow at Stiles, Derek silently asked his mate why were they standing in front of a dart-throwing booth. Stiles beamed happily at Derek and pointed to the wolf as he laughed and said,"Mini-sourwolf!"

Derek tried so hard not to facepalm, but asked for 10 darts from the girl working there and cringed back when the girl tugged her tank top until her boobs were nearly popping out and pulled her booty shorts up until they showed her lacy underwear. Next to him, Stiles glared at the girl as he muttered,"Fucking slutty ass bitch trying to hit on my boyfriend."

Derek chuckled and wrapped a arm around his mate's lithe waist and pulled Stiles in for a passionate kiss as the girl watched in shock. Pulling away so his mate could breathe, Derek quickly threw the darts at the targets and grinned widely when all the darts hit the bullseyes. Another worker, a guy this time, came over and congratulated them before asking Derek what he wanted for a prize. Looking at Stiles, Derek raised an eyebrow and Stiles nodded his confirmation.

"The wolf, please.", Derek requested as Stiles clapped his hands gleefully and planted a giant kiss on Derek's lips as he was handed the wolf plushy. The tips of Derek's ears turned slightly red, but he gave Stiles a loving look anyway. Then seeing a Totoro plushy, Derek spun Stiles around and pointed at the Totoro plushy. Stiles's eyes widened before he turned around and gave Derek his puppy eyes. Derek sighed and nodded.

Immediately, Stiles dragged him over to the booth. As Stiles dragged him along, Derek couldn't help but smirk and ask,"Do you really need all these plush toys?"

Looking over his shoulder, Stiles nodded and shouted over the noise of the carnival,"Yep!"

Derek smiled to himself and allowed himself to be dragged to the ring-toss booth where the Totoro plushy dangled from the ceiling. Stiles made grabby hands at the plushy after he set the wolf plushy down on the counter. Derek couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips at his mate's actions before asking the guy worker for 5 rings. Expertly twirling the rings around in his hands, he flipped the rings one by one until they were all spinning around a bottle.

Stiles laughed at the worker's stunned look and Derek smirked before reaching a hand up and plucking the plush toy from its hook. Dangling it in front of his mate's face, he watched with amused eyes as Stiles tried to grab it. Huffing, Stiles pouted for a second before smiling mischievously then kissing Derek full on the lips. Derek smirked against his mate's lips and gave the plush toy to Stiles, who immediately began to rub his face all over the two plush toys in his arms.

"Scent-marking them, are we?", Derek asked as he wrapped an arm around Stiles's small waist. The only response he got was a muffled,"Mmhmm."

"It's for the pack, but mostly for Isaac. The poor kid's been having nightmares, so I thought if he had something with the entire pack's scent on it, it would help soothe him when we're not available.", Stiles admitted quietly. Derek hummed quietly and squeezed his mate's waist slightly in reassurance. Looking up, Stiles gave Derek a curious look.

"That's a good idea.", Derek murmured quietly. "After all, we wouldn't want him coming in when we're busy, now would we?"

Derek gave Stiles a predatory grin and Stiles slapped his boyfriend's chest in lightly as he blushed and ducked his head. Derek simply chuckled and quickly kissed the top of Stiles's head before leading his mate to the food stands.

"Why are we at the food stands?", Stiles asked, confused. Derek rolled his eyes and answered,"Because if we don't get you food now, you're gonna whine about being hungry 2 seconds later."

Stiles glared at his boyfriend and pouted, but quickly grinned when he saw the funnel cakes. Derek gave Stiles a knowing smirk when Stiles looked back at him and kissed his mate lightly on the lips before purchasing two funnel cakes. Finding a perfect spot in the shade, Stiles dragged Derek over and sat down sideways on his boyfriend's lap as soon as Derek sat down on the ground. Chuckling quietly, Derek opened one of the funnel cakes and smiled when Stiles broke off a piece and held it to his lips. Opening his mouth, Derek allowed Stiles to feed him.

When they were done eating, Stiles made to get up to go find the men's restroom when Derek simply grabbed his wrist. Giving his boyfriend a questioning look, Stiles mewled when Derek stared at him as Derek sucked his mate's fingers clean. Derek's eyes darkened when he heard his mate's sweet sound, but let it go since they were in public. Pulling Stiles back down to his lap, Derek gave Stiles a dirty, yet passionate and loving kiss. Pulling away, Stiles smiled at Derek before the two got up and headed back to the carnival games.

* * *

*5 and half hours later*

Derek placed all of his winnings in the back of his car as Stiles got into the passenger side. Coming back up around, Derek quickly got into the driver's side and started the car. Pulling out of the carnival parking out, he began the drive home with the Pack following them. Over the course of the 5 hours, he and Stiles had went on 12 rides twice and won random prizes at about 25-35 random booths until Stiles had tired out. Once Stiles had tired out, Derek had texted Scott and the others that it was time to go home.

The pack members had groaned until Isaac reminded them that they were coming back tomorrow. Excited for tomorrow, they had left without another complaint.

* * *

*That Night*

Derek laid Stiles gently on the bed before slipping under the covers himself. Down the hall, he heard Isaac's small gasp of surprise at the Totoro plushy that was mixed with both his and Stiles's scent. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard Isaac whisper,"Thanks, Mom and Dad."


	8. WHO DID IT!

Chapter 8: WHO DID IT?!

(Author's POV)

* * *

It was a fairly normal day so far with no supernatural creatures daring enough to come onto the Hale territory. Stiles and the other teens were at school while Derek did whatever it was he did back at Hale Manor. As the teens got out of school, the pack members were shuffling around in the parking lot as they waited for Stiles to come out of the school. Lydia sat on the hood of Jackson's brand new car - a white Dodge Viper - as she looked at the school with narrowed eyes. Jackson leaned against the side of his car as the rest of the members of the Pack paced around nervously, including Aiden and Ethan. It was strange that Stiles was taking so long to get out of school. As the last teen - Matt Daehler - walked out of the school, Stiles came out limping with his hoodie up and covering his face. At once, the teens rushed to their Pack Mother. Scott supported Stiles up on Stiles' right side while Aiden supported Stiles' left side.

"Thanks guys." Stiles whispered raggedly as he allowed his kids to help him to his car. Instead of putting him in the driver's seat though, they placed him in the passenger seat as Ethan got into the driver's seat after Scott got the car keys out from Stiles' pocket. As Ethan began driving them away from the school parking lot and to Hale Manor, Stiles sighed softly and leaned his head gently against the window while Aiden continued to watch his new Pack Mom with worried eyes as he texted Derek.

'Stiles has been hurt.' Aiden texted Derek and the reply came immediately - 'Who. Hurt. Him.'

'We don't know, all we know is that he took a long time getting out of school and when he did, he came out limping with his hood up and covering his face.'

'Get to the house. NOW.'

'We're on our way.'

* * *

As soon as Ethan turned off the Jeep's engine, Derek was at the passenger side and lifting Stiles out of the car gently as he leeched his mate's pain away. Stiles whimpered quietly as he burrowed his face into Derek's chest while he wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. Derek rumbled reassuringly as he scented Stiles while he walked into the Manor and up the stairs into their bedroom. Even though it was subtle, he could smell the scent of Stiles' attacker and the scents of two things he had never wanted to - foreign semen and blood.

Derek didn't even need Stiles to tell him what had happened at the school, the scents told him enough. He growled angrily to himself as he lowered Stiles gently onto their giant bed. As Derek made to move himself away so he could make Stiles comfortable, Stiles grabbed ahold of Derek's hand. Looking up, Derek was met with teary doe brown eyes. Those doe brown eyes watched as the green/blue/hazel eyes softened. Licking his lips, Stiles whispered "I'm sorry I let him touch me."

Derek's eyes widened slightly before he kissed his mate's petal soft pouty pink lips gently before he murmured "It was not your fault, Stiles. Don't you ever think that, do you understand?"

"But-" Stiles began, but Derek cut him off with a question - "Did you want him to do it?"

"Of course not!" Stiles answered, shocked that Derek would even ask that question. In turn, Derek raised a eyebrow before asking "Then how is it your fault?"

"I could've and I should've stopped him!" Stiles retorted and made to look down, but Derek gripped his chin and lifted his head up before he was asked another question.

"Were you bound?"

A nod.

"If you were bound, would you have the ability to fight off your attacker?"

A hesitant shake of the head.

"If you were bound and attacked against your will, how is it your fault?"

Stiles made to answer before frowning and looking away as he mumbled "I don't know."

Derek sat down on the bed and lifted his slender mate onto his lap. Immediately, Stiles burrowed his face into the crook of his mate's neck as he wrapped up tightly by Derek's strong arms. The two of them stayed there like that for a couple of minutes before Stiles' breathing evened out and he was fast asleep. Once Stiles was asleep, Derek peeled back the bed covers and tucked Stiles in before going downstairs.

* * *

As he near the bottom of the stairs, he could feel the tension and worry emitting from his Pack. Scott looked at Derek and Derek nodded. Scott whimpered despairingly as the others let out whimpers. Walking over to her Alpha, Lydia placed a well-manicured hand on Derek's shoulder and when Derek looked at her, she quietly murmured "We're so sorry we couldn't stop the attacker or help Stiles."

"Did any of you hear them at all?" Derek asked, quietly. Now that they thought about it, each Pack member shook their head slowly. How the hell did they not hear anything?

Derek sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before nodding and saying "They must've been in a deeper part of the school where you all couldn't hear anything."

"How are we going to tell his father?" Scott asked from where he sat on the sofa. That was a legitimate question - how were they going to tell Sheriff Stilinski that his precious son was raped while in the vicinity of 7 werewolves and one banshee?

"I'll tell him, but I want you all to try to remember any suspicious people, so we can find the attacker.", Derek began. "Once we find him, we bring him to the Sheriff. Then, we do it our way."

The entire Hale Pack smirked/grinned evilly as they realized what their Alpha was saying - the asshole who hurt Stiles was going to find out just how protective and dangerous werewolves were when one of their own, someone they love, or somebody important to them was hurt.

* * *

At 11o'clock that night, Sheriff Stilinski pulled his cruiser into the driveway of his house and was surprised to see his son's boyfriend waiting for him in the living room.

"Derek? What brings you here?" John asked as he shrugged out of his jacket. At the question, Derek's head snapped up and John was surprised to see the anger, worry, and sadness swirling in the younger man's eyes. Derek quietly replied "You might want to sit down first."

Now, John realized just how serious Derek was being. John sat down in front of Derek as he asked calmly "Derek, what happened? What is going on?"

Derek hesitated slightly for just a second before answering truthfully "Stiles was raped at school."

Derek tensed as he waited for John's reaction to his answer. Honestly, he had thought that John would've exploded and started shouting at him, but John was eerily calm. They were like this for a few minutes before John broke the silence with a question.

"Who was it? Who raped my baby boy?"

Derek relaxed slightly before answering "We don't know yet, but I'm having the Pack try to remember any suspicious characters. When we find the guy, we'll bring him to you."

John didn't even need to hear Derek say the words, he already knew that the Alpha in Derek had already made up its mind to kill whoever raped Stiles.

"Good. I want to be the one the man sees first before you wolves have your fun." was all John said before he bade Derek goodnight.

* * *

*Time Skip (a day later)*

The students of Beacon Hills High School watched with wide eyes as Matt Daehler was lead away to a police car in handcuffs by Sheriff Stilinski. News had spread fast that Matt had raped an unknown student at school and a small storage room at the school was now being checked out by the police when the forensics had found traces of semen and blood on the floor and other surfaces.

Thankfully, Stiles was at Hale Manor when all this commotion was going on. Even though he wanted to return to school, he was feeling much better as he was being held and comforted by Derek's presence - it made him feel safe and protected.

* * *

*Time Skip (that night)*

Matt ran as fast as he could through the forest without looking back. What the hell was going on, you ask?

Well, you could say that John fed him to the wolves.

He tripped over something as he ran and let out a yelp as he fell to the ground. Within seconds, a large shadow was towering over him with other figures coming up behind him.

"He's all yours, but don't kill him just yet. He's mine to kill." Derek growled to his Pack before he ran back to his house, where he could hear his mate starting to whimper - a sign that he was having a nightmare about what had happened. The werewolf members of the Hale Pack grinned wickedly before they advanced on the human who was foolish enough to hurt their Pack Mother.

* * *

THE END.


	9. My Jock Part 1

Chapter 9: My Jock Pt 1

AU: All human in college.

Derek - Smart football jock and resident bad boy

Stiles - Cute nerdy guy

(Author's POV)

"I have to do what?" Stiles found himself asking his Psychology 101 professor again. Professor Daniels sighed at his student exasperatedly before answering for what may be the last time.

"I want you to work with Derek Hale on the project. You and he are the only ones without partners."

"But -" Stiles began to protest, but Professor Daniels stopped by saying "If you do it, you'll get extra points."

Torn between not wanting to work with the popular football jock/bad boy and wanting the extra points for his project, Stiles hesitated for a few moments before sighing and deciding that the extra points were worth it and agreeing to work with Derek Hale.

Hopefully, he won't end up killing himself.

Stiles was praying to God that all would turn out well while he waited for Derek to show up at the cafe a few blocks away from the school campus. Professor Daniels had told him that Derek was going to meet him there for introductions and whatever. So now, he was sitting in a corner booth with a medium iced coffee as he texted his best friend, Scott, while he waited for Derek.

_ 'Is he there yet?' - Scott_

Stiles snorted to himself and his fingers moved across the keyboard of his phone quickly as he replied with a no.

Checking the time on his phone one more time, Stiles sighed when he saw that he had at least another half an hour before Derek got out of football practice. Grabbing his earbuds out of his hoodie pocket, he plugged them into his phone and listened to his music while staring out the window.

_***Time Skip (45 minutes later)***_

Stiles jumped nearly a foot in the air when a hand tapped his shoulder. Turning around in his seat, he came face-to-face with Derek Hale, the football jock and bad boy. Stiles pulled his earbuds out and simply said "You're late."

"Sorry, Coach made us stay an 5 minutes for a lecture about the upcoming game." Derek apologized with a charming smile. Stiles gave Derek a bored look before replying "Whatever. Sit down, so we can start the damn project."


	10. My Jock Part 2

Chapter 10: My Jock Pt 2

(Author's POV)

Derek had not been expecting **_Stiles Stilinski _**to be his project partner. He thought he would be working with one of his many fangirls, who just plain creeped him out with how desperate they were and how crazy they could get by just one look he gave them.

But if it was Stiles, then he could survive. Because if he was stuck with one of his fangirls, he would have killed himself to save him the trouble.

And he had NOT been expecting Stiles to be so snarky, but instead of making Derek angry, the cute little nerd had actually made him happy and determined to win his heart.

No matter what it took.

The first time Derek had laid eyes on the skinny nerd, his breath had been knocked out of his chest. He wanted to see that beautiful pale skin flushed with pleasure, Stiles' doe eyes blown wide with lust, the slender body pressed along the length of his.

Derek wanted the adorable nerd for himself.

"Well, we need to decide on a topic for the project, so what do you suggest?" Derek asked Stiles, wanting to break the awkward silence around them. Stiles seemed surprised that Derek had even bothered to ask him what topic he wanted to do. But catching himself, Stiles answered "We can do it on the 'fight or flight' instinct."

Derek nodded, pleased with the answer that Stiles had given him


	11. My Jock Part 3

Chapter 11: My Jock Pt 3

(Author's POV)

It has been almost 2 weeks since Stiles and Derek were forced to work together for their project and to the astonishment of the other college students, the two of them were getting along just fine, even though they had their arguments about what and what for their project.

Stiles was surprised that Derek even his name, he had thought that all jocks were just stupid and brainless people. But now, he was thinking otherwise after he saw the amount of time, effort, and dedication that Derek was putting into his part of the project. What completely startled Stiles was that Derek shared some of his interests:

\- Lord of the Rings

\- Star Wars

\- Mythology

\- and etc...

After their first week of working together, Stiles had shyly asked Derek if he wanted to go over to his apartment for a Star Wars marathon, which Derek had said yes to.

And that was how their friendship came to be.

But we all know that in almost every friendship, there will be that one person who falls for the other.

Or in this case, how two idiots got together after spending weeks on a college class project.

Now, we all know about Derek's case. But what about Stiles?

Well, Stiles was a nervous wreck on the inside.


	12. My Jock Part 4

Chapter 12: My Jock Pt 4

My Jock Pt 4 - Finale

(Author's POV)

"THEY'RE SO CUTE TOGETHER!" another girl squealed to her friend as Derek walked his boyfriend, Stiles Stilinski, to their Psychology class. Stiles and Derek rolled their eyes at the comments and shared a small secretive smile with each other.

It's been 6 weeks since they finished their project and 5 weeks since they got together, much to the happiness of Stiles's father and Derek's mother. One would've thought that there had been miraculous discoveries of cures for incurable diseases with how happy the two single parents had been.

Surprisingly, it had been Derek who confessed his feelings for the cute nerd first and in turn, Stiles had confessed to Derek as well.

Wanna see what happened?

***Flashback***

_The two college students and sort of best friends had been finishing up the final touches to heir project when Stiles had excused himself to use the bathroom. When he had come back, he found that the project had been finished without his help and Derek was pacing nervously on the carpet. _

_"Uh...dude, you ok?" Stiles found himself asking cautiously. As if he was startled, Derek jumped and whirled around to face the cute nerdy boy behind him. Feeling like he might as well just get it over with, Derek walked over to Stiles and gently grasped the slender hands of his crush. _

_"As we all know, I'm not good with words, but I have to tell you this.," Derek began and Stiles's eyes widened in anticipation. "I love you, Stiles, and it kills me to just only be your friend. I want you to be mine. I want you as my boyfriend, not as my friend. I want you. I can't stop my feelings for you and it kills me to see you with any other guy who's not a friend of yours or me. So, please be mine?"_

_Stiles felt like he was in Heaven. Who knew his crush would be the one to confess his feelings for a nerd like him? Blinking rapidly, he nodded and replied shyly " Yes, I will be yours. I've liked you ever since I met you, but I thought that you wouldn't like someone like me so I never bothered with you. I love you and I've always had the same feelings for you."_

_And with a kiss, the two of them became the new power couple of the college._

_You could practically feel the love that surrounded the new couple and you would've probably suffocated from it too since the aroma of love was so thick in the room. _

***Flashback End***

"At least we only have 3 more weeks before we can go home." Derek murmured, feeling slightly annoyed by the loud squeals of excitement by the girls of their college. Beside him, Stiles muffled a giggle and squeezed his boyfriend's hand, silently offering his comfort to Derek.

*Time Skip (5 years later)*

"Derek, wake up!" Stiles whined to his sleeping husband. Derek groaned and tightened his hold on Stiles, unwilling to wake up unless it was a life or death situation. Pouting slightly, Stiles shook his husband's shoulder lightly as he whined again "Babe, we gotta go!"

Cracking open one eye, Derek smirked mischievously before he tickled his husband's small and firm stomach, resulting in Stiles giggling like mad.

Yeah, life was good.


	13. I Love My Boss Part 1

AU: All human and the Hale family is alive.

Summary: Derek is the rich and very sexy CEO of Hale Industries, younger brother of the beautiful Laura Hale, the owner of Wolf Magazine, and older brother of the scarily beautiful Cora Hale, the owner of Lycan Books, Inc. Derek needs a new personal assistant and Stiles is perfect for the job.

A/N:Btw, I'm gonna make Stiles and Derek 2 years apart.

* * *

Chapter 13: I Love My Boss (Pt 1)

(Derek's POV)

"Leave." I told the crying and trembling girl standing in front of my office doors. The girl burst into more tears before she turned around and ran out of my office and hopefully, out of the building. I leaned back in my office chair and pinched the bridge of my nose as I closed my eyes sighed in frustration.

I needed a new personal assistant and I was looking for suitable candidates.

So far, none of them were good enough to even be considered suitable.

The girl that just left my office had tried to "seduce" me into giving her the job.

Too bad for her, I am gay and I absolutely hated people like her.

A knock on my office door knocked me out of my stupor. Without opening my eyes or caring who it was, I told the person to come in.

"Umm... are you alright, sir?" I heard a small voice ask. Opening a eye slightly, I saw a slender teenage-looking boy with hazel eyes, freckled pale skin, and dark brown hair standing in front of my office doors and looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. Please have a seat." I said, sitting back upright in my chair. The boy nodded and took a seat in one of the two chairs before my desk. I will not lie, I am intrigued by this boy. All of the other applicants had immediately sat down and told me their life story or try to seduce me into giving them the job, but this one had just stood by the doors and asked me if I was alright.

Interesting boy...

"What's your name?" I asked, wanting to know practically everything about the boy. The boy blushed lightly and answered "My name is not really that easy to pronounce since it's Polish, so I go by Stiles."

"Alright, how old are you, Stiles?" I inquired, testing his nickname out on my tongue. It was weird, but it seemed to fit him.

"I'm 21 years old." Stiles answered.

I blinked in surprise.

How the hell can this kid be two years younger than me? He looks like a 16 year old kid!

"Yeah, I know. I look way too young for a 21 year old guy. I get that a lot." Stiles murmured, flushing a delicate shade of pink. I smirked a little at what he said, but continued on asking him the usual interview questions.

I was surprised that he had went to Harvard University on a full ride and he had graduated at the top of his class and as valedictorian. Not only that, the kid was qualified to be a bodyguard as well since he had a black belt in Taekwondo, karate, and other sorts of self-defense techniques/martial arts. Along with that, I learned that he had majored in many different subjects so he was more than just suitable for the job as my personal assistant.

So without hesitation, I declared firmly "You're hired."

Stiles blinked at me in shock before beaming happily at me and thanking me. I chuckled silently to myself as I thought 'Oh, this is gonna be fun.'

You see, I like to see how long my personal assistants will last with my crazy and over-the-top commands and requests. I wonder how long this boy will last...

"I'll give you a tour of the building first then we'll come back to my office and I'll let you know what you have to do as my personal assistant." I said, guiding him out of my office. Stiles nodded as he replied "Ok, Mr. Hale."


	14. I Love My Boss Part 2

Chapter 14: I Love My Boss (Pt 2)

(Derek's POV)

It's been a few days since I hired Stiles to be my new secretary/personal assistant and I've been surprised over and over again at how capable and fast he was able to finish the tasks that I had set for him, plus all the work he had to do as my secretary.

"Mr. Hale, I finished the report you wanted." Stiles said, placing a file on my desk. I looked up at him from my computer and asked "Is that the last of all your work?"

"Yes, sir. Is there anything else you require me to do before I leave for the day?" Stiles asked, his hands clasped in front of him. I smirked inwardly to myself as I answered "No, that's all for today. I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay, have a good night, sir." Stiles replied, walking back over to his desk and grabbing his things before exiting my office.

After he left, I leaned back in my chair and pinched the bridge of my nose as I exhaled tiredly. There was so much sexual tension going on in my office building from my employees and their lovers/girlfriends/boyfriends/spouse that it was making me sick.

Not to mention, tomorrow was Valentine's Day.

I had decided that I wanted Stiles, so I got him 2 tickets for a concert that his favorite band was going to have in the city.

But the strangest thing was that I had a secret admirer who would leave little presents for me on my desk in my office. The presents were of little things that I liked, such as a brand new copy of my favorite book or my favorite candy.

I don't know how or who it was and I couldn't even check the security because the part when my admirer came in was erased, so there was no telling of who it could be.

I thought about the people who knew those things about me, but they were either my ex's, my family, or dead.

So, I was lost.

Sighing again, I saved the documents on my computer before shutting it down. Then, I packed up my stuff before leaving my office and headed home.

(Stiles' POV)

Quietly, I walked into my boss's office and quickly dropped his present for the day on his desk.

Yeah, I'm his secret admirer.

Ever since the day I walked into his office for the interview, I developed a huge crush on the man but I knew that he would never go for someone like me so I kept it a secret and secretly gave him presents.

So far, it's been good.

Turning around, I almost slammed face first into the rock solid chest of my boss who looked at me amusedly.

Oh, no.


	15. I Love My Boss Part 3

Chapter 15: I Love My Boss (Pt 3 - Finale)

(Derek's POV)

"Would you like to tell me why you've been leaving me these little presents?" I questioned softly, backing Stiles up against my desk. Stiles bit his bottom lip shyly as his eyes flicked around my office nervously. He squeaked when I lifted him up and settled him on top of my desk, my eyes darkening with lust and desire at how tempting he was.

"M-Mr. Hale, I..." his voice trailed off when I skimmed my nose over the elegant column of his throat. I hummed against his skin and he gulped fearfully. I lifted my head up and looked at his face, admiring his eyes and cute little button nose, before I asked wickedly "Is it because you have feelings for me?"

Stiles' doe-like eyes snapped to my face and he flushed furiously as he stuttered "N-no..."

"I don't like liars, Stiles. Tell me the truth." I demanded, watching Stiles' delicate pale skin turn red. Stiles continued to bite his bottom lip for a few more seconds before he blurted out the truth "I LIKE YOU!"

Horrified at his confession, Stiles glared at me with tear-filled eyes as his hands clasped over his mouth. I stared back at the slender man in front of me and I watched as his eyes grew wide when I covered his lips with mine.

Finally, he was mine.

*(3 years later)*

"Mmmph!" Stiles moaned into the pillow, his ass high in the air and his right cheek burning red with my handprint. I smirked at my husband and sub, watching his sweaty back gleam and glisten in the moonlight and looking very much like the ethereal angel he was.

"Do not forget who you belong to, Stiles." I growled when I remembered why I was punishing my husband. Stiles sobbed breathlessly into the pillow under his face from all the stimulation he had from the flogger, the nipple clamps, the ice cubes, to the whip and cat o' nine-tails.

"I-I am...ahhh...y-yours, Derek." Stiles mewled and moaned, his face flushed with pleasure, his lips swollen, and his body decorated with my hickeys.

I grinned wolfishly and I leaned downed to whisper "Of course you're mine." before I took my husband.


	16. Mornings at the Hale House

_This was requested by Kitty1919 on Wattpad: _

_can you do morning fluff where derek won't let stiles get out of bed_

_I accept requests via comments and PM's, if you have any, please let me know!_

_Please enjoy!_

(Author's POV)

The warm rays of the morning sun shone brightly down on the slumbering figures of Alpha Derek Hale and his mate, Stiles Stilinski.

Stiles groaned lightly at the intruding sun before he turned his face away from the intruding sunlight and promptly buried his face deeper into Derek's chest, not wanting to fully wake up just yet.

Unbeknownst to him, Derek was already awake but he stayed quiet and pretended to be asleep so he could just enjoy the feeling of his mate in his arms. He breathed in and out slowly, reveling and loving the sensation of his mate's slim and soft body buried in his side.

His mate was perfectly quiet and asleep until a loud crash sounded downstairs, causing the slender boy to stir slightly. Derek was quick to caress his mate's back lightly and soothingly, making Stiles go back to sleep...for a few more minutes before another loud crash came from downstairs and startled the younger male awake.

Groaning, Stiles rubbed his eyes sleepily and blearily as he blinked his large doe eyes adorably up at his mate, who was still asleep. Huffing, Stiles tried to wriggle out of Derek's tight hold so he could see what his puppies were doing downstairs and why they were making such a loud ruckus this early in the morning.

Unsuccessfully, Stiles squeaked when Derek stirred and drew him even closer to his body. Stiles squirmed in his mate's hold, unsure if he should just stay in bed, cuddle with his Alpha, and possibly go back to sleep for a few more hours or if he should go downstairs to make sure his puppies were fine.

Unable to escape, Stiles settled for drawing patterns on his mate's side and chest.

Just then, a very loud crash came from the downstairs, making the Alpha 'awaken'. Groaning, Derek rubbed a hand all over his face before looking down at his mate, who seemed entranced with the pattern he was currently drawing into his side.

"Good morning." Derek murmured, rolling over in the bed so he was lying on his side. Stiles looked up at his mate with adoration in his eyes as he replied "Good morning, Der."

The two of them laid peacefully in their bed for a moment with Derek's arms wrapped around Stiles' slim waist and Stiles drawing his patterns before a new loud crash erupted from the living room. Stiles looked at their bedroom door cautiously before trying to wiggle out of Derek's hold again.

"No." Derek groaned, tightening his arms around his mate's waist and smirking to himself at his mate's hitched breath. Stiles squirmed when he heard Jackson and Scott begin to shout at each other, wanting to make sure everything was alright.

"But Der!" Stiles protested, hearing the two Betas actually beginning to start screaming at each other. Derek rolled his eyes and said loudly "The two of them are old enough to solve their problems on their own."

Immediately, the shouting ceased and Isaac's innocent voice called out "Thanks Mom and Dad!"

"You're welcome!" Stiles shouted back to his innocent puppy. Derek smirked at his mate, before breathing out deeply and seemingly falling back asleep.

"Sourwolf, I need to go check on the pups!" Stiles whined, trying to pry his mate's arms off of his waist. Derek huffed and had the audacity to freaking tighten his arms slightly so Stiles could barely move at all.

"Let's just go back to sleep. If anything happens, Lydia, Allison, and Isaac can handle it. If they can't, Isaac will come and get us." Derek murmured, pressing his face into his mate's neck and nibbling lightly on the area around his mating mark, making Stiles shiver. Pulling away, Derek kissed the top of Stiles' head while one of his hands rubbed his back soothingly.

Before Stiles could even protest, his pups had bounded in through their bedroom door and pounced on top of them with a loud shout of "PUPPY PILE!"

Stiles "aww'd" when an adorable shyly-smiling Isaac wiggled under the covers and cuddled into his side. Stiles cuddled the innocent wolf to his body and squealed when Scott flopped down horizontally across their bodies.

"Nap time!" Lydia declared, making herself comfortable by using Jackson's stomach as a pillow and Derek's torso as her bed with her feet lying on Allison's lap. The newest additions to the pack, the twins - Ethan and Aiden, made themselves comfortable at the end of the bed with their bodies lying horizontally across Derek and Stiles' legs.

Pack life was fun and sweet.


End file.
